


KidLock 5:  Sherlock, Molly & Greg

by George_Sand



Series: KidLock [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidlock, Kissing tag, crime scene stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Sand/pseuds/George_Sand
Summary: Molly likes to play kissing tag.  Sherlock and Molly are 7 years old, Greg is 11 years old.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Each KidLock is a one-off. They are not related to each other, and I've manipulated relative ages for my convenience. :)

Recess.  Most of the children looked forward to recess, but seven year old Sherlock did not.  He found the break in his learning to be a waste of time and found it tedious to put his thought processes in a holding pattern for fifteen minutes until lessons resumed.  The only worthwhile part of recess was eleven year old Greg.  Sherlock and several other younger students would often gather round Greg during recess to hear his latest stories.  His father worked for New Scotland Yard and shared some parts of some cases with Greg, who in turn shared them with the younger students.  Sherlock was enthralled.  Most of the children loved the sensational parts of the stories (bodies and weapons) but Sherlock was most interested in the behind-the-scenes work.  Greg’s dad and his team worked around the blood and guns to answer questions related to motive and method, and that was the most exciting part to Sherlock.  However, for the past several days Sherlock’s listening had been interrupted; he was annoyed to discover himself the target of an earnest game of kissing tag.  The perpetrator was an overly bouncy girl named Molly Hooper.  Most of the boys in the class had been the victims of Molly Hooper’s kissing tag.  Molly would choose a boy, seemingly at random, and spend whole recess periods chasing and kissing her target.  Some boys played along, smiling gamely and jogging away from kisses.  Some boys just sprinted away in terror.  Sherlock was neither interested nor terrified, he was simply irritated at her attempts to engage him.  Couldn’t she see the stupidity of her game and the importance of Greg’s information? 

Today Greg was leaning casually against the fence talking with Sherlock and another boy.  Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Molly rammed into Sherlock.  Her kiss on his cheek was more like a facial body-slam and Sherlock struggled to re-gain his balance as Molly ran away giggling.  Greg, his story interrupted, looked after her with disgust. 

Sherlock ran a few steps after her and yelled sulkily, “Hey, that’s not fair!  Go away!”

But Molly just ran by again, reaching out a hand to swat Sherlock’s shoulder. 

“Come on, chicken, catch me!” she called.

Greg looked after Molly in annoyance and the other boy looked at Sherlock sympathetically.  He had been a target last week.  Sherlock cast his mind about for a solution to his problem, eventually reasoning that he couldn’t be chased if he didn’t run, so he planted himself firmly, legs wide in case she slammed into him again.  He guessed that Molly liked the attention and the thrill of the chase and would quickly lose interest if her object didn’t play along.  So Sherlock wouldn’t play along.  Each time he was swatted or body-slammed he fixed his eyes on Greg, willing the story to continue.  Greg took a cue from Sherlock, pretending not to notice the silly girl.

This continued for several days.  Usually Molly would concentrate on a victim for a day, maybe two, but she kept bothering Sherlock for almost a week.  Sherlock concluded that she hadn’t given up because he hadn’t given in.  But she was interfering with Greg’s stories, obviously bothering Greg and any other children that hung around to listen.  One day, this became especially apparent as Molly made several trips past Sherlock, swatting and jumping.  Each time, Greg’s story continued uninterrupted but his eyes followed her as she ran, teased Sherlock, and looped back for more.  The next time she approached Greg took a leisurely step toward Sherlock and one of his lanky arms shot out to grab Molly by the wrist.  She struggled, pouting and complaining.

“Go. Away.” Greg enunciated each syllable with all the menace he could muster. 

When Greg let go of Molly’s wrist she stuck out her tongue at him, then at Sherlock, then trotted off to find new prey.


End file.
